Latest News
Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds. DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). As a rule of thumb, the format is as follows: site name followed by a colon, then species (with number, ad/juv etc. BEFORE the species). Any species particularly notable can be made bold. Below is an example: * North Gare: 2 Shorelark by pier, 10 Snow Bunting '''between North Gare and Seaton Snook, ad m Merlin, 2 Peregrine, usual selection of waders (Firstname Secondname). More Durham bird news can be found on the Durham Bird Club website. '''To join the Durham Bird Club and support their work please visit the website. Mon 19th March 2018 *High Coniscliffe. Firecrest still showing beautifully. Also 2 Dipper, 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 Buzzard, 2 Goosander. All paired up. Roll on spring., (Tim Burton) Sun 18th March 2018 * Seaham Harbour 10:00 to 14:30 x1Grey Phalarope, 3 LGull, Med Gull, 10+ Kitts, 4 PSand, 4 RPipit & 20N GPlover (G.Stoker) Sat17th March 2018 * Rainton Meadows(P2 only)-Pr G C Grebe,P F Goose,Peregrine,f Sparrowhawk,Woodcock,5 LBBG,3 Shelduck,2 drk Pochard,pr Stock Dove,132 Curlew,14 Snipe,44 Lapwing,16 Oik,40 Canada Geese and 4 Cormorant (M.Heron) Friday 16th March 2018 * x9Avocet HoGate (Graham Stoker) Thursday 15th March 2018 * 2 Rockits at SAFC Academy car park, 1 littoralis. Also a Chiffchaff (Dave Foster) * Salterns: x1Spotshank still present (Ian Forrest) * Saltholme RSPB: Brent Goose by main lake. Also Marsh Harrier, Dunlin, Avocet x5, Goldeneye pair (IF) * Green Sandpiper at Billingham Beck, Portrack, Peregrine x2 on cooling towers HH Road * Weds 14th March 2018 * South Hetton: x12 Whooper Swan N South Hetton (SteveE) * Brasside Pond: 14 Whooper swans with 4 Goldeneye and a pair of great crested grebes (David Kay) * Blackhall Rocks: long staying imm Glaucous Gull remains (Stephen Hustwick) * Hartlepool Marina: x1Velvet Scoter (Stephen Hustwick) * North Gare: x1 Slav Grebe (Alan Crossley) * Lamesley Water Meadows: x1 Barn Owl hunting (Chris Bill) * Smallways Lake: x18 Avocet (John Cooper) * Whitburn: x3 Raven Sth Whitburn Obs (Paul Hindess) * Derwent Res: x100 Whooper Swans on Derwent Reservoir (Gary Nicholson) * SAFC Academy: x1 Chiffchaff and x3 Rock Pipits SAFC Academy car park. (Adam Williams) * Marsden: Pair of razorbills back on Marsden Rock. (Doug Holden) * Shields Pier: x1 Little Gull (David Miller) * WWT Washington: x18 Avocet on site today, along with 35 Heron (WWT) * Short-eared Owls displaying on territory in upland Durham, a handful of passage birds recently reappearing at lowland sites (various sources - locations in confidence) * VC66: This Winter Jack Snipe count currently totals 109 birds noted by 18 people (9 SE & 1 RS since last total on Friday 9th) Tues 13th March 2018 * WWT Washy: x4 Avocet (Brian Smith) * Low Barns: Whooper Swan flew N when chased by resident Mute pair. 3 Shoveler, 15 Goosanders, 6 Goldeneye, 6 Gadwall, 30+ Teal, Woodcock, 3 Jays, 2 Treecreepers, Roe Deer. 40+ Curlews W at dusk.(Gordon Blackett) * R.Tyne Hebburn: pr LBBGull on Tyne (David Miller) * Bowes Valley Nature Reserve: x1 Barn Owl * SAFC Academy: x1 Avocet over NW & x3 Rock Pipits close by (Dave Foster) * Shotton Colliery 210 Pinks N over mid afternoon (SteveE) Sun 11th March 2018 * "West Durham" Hen Harrier present (Andrew Kinghorn) * Salterns: x6Avocet & freshly dead Barn Owl (John Grieveson) * Lartington Green Lane. 2 Black Grouse in farmers field roadside. Great close views. (Tim Burton) * North Gare: x1 Velvet Scoter (Ian Forrest) * Greenabella x2 Greenshank (Dave Brown) * Portrack Marsh: Chiffchaff singing (TBC) * Wingate: Scaup still at Wingate Fishpond (Chris Bell) * Blackhall: juv Glaucous Gull still on the beach at Blackhall Rocks (CBell) * Washington: 5 goosander (1 m 4f) and 3 shoveller (2m 1f) dropped into Pattinson South Pond in James Steel Park, Washington (ian Cole) * Low Burnhall: single stonechat. At least 3 skylark. (Chris Blakey) * Low Butterby: three pairs of Mandarin duck (Chris Blakey) * Rainton Meadows: cock Stonechat (scarce passage migrant here) & 1st Chiffchaff of the year (Michael Heron). * 2 Hawfinches still at Low Newton Junction today along with numerous bullfinches, a flock of 5 brambling, kingfisher, drumming woodpecker and pair of willow tits. (Collette Hawkins) Sat 10th March 2018 * Brasside, Low Newton Junction area: 3 Hawfinch, 7 Brambling and 8 Willow Tits (Chris Bill) * Burnside, Ho-le-Spring: Hawfinch again nr the footbridge, loosely associating with winter thrushes, x2 pr Stock Dove, x1 Woodcock, many Redwings singing (SteveE) * Derwent Res: Ringed Plover back despite much snow still in area (Brian Smith) * Escomb: 5Goldeneye, 7Goosander etc (Dave Brown) * Hetton Lyons: drake Common Scoter remains (Terence English) * Morton Wood: pr of GSW pursuing another male for 15 mins, eventually chased him off to Lumley Thicks over the Motorway nearly a mile away ! (SE) * Rainton Meadows: Ad Med Gull, 3LBBGull, f Goosander 9Snipe, Jay, 200 Curlew, 5Pochard, x1 Water Rail etc (MHeron / SE) * Sedgeletch: drake Shoveller, 3pr LTTit, x1 Water Rail, pr Dipper, pr Lapwing, 8Teal, pr Willow Tit, Chiffchaff with mixed tit flock at New Lambton. (SE) * Wolsingham: 20+ Bullfinches, pair Dippers dodging dog walkers at Demesne Mill, Wolsingham. Pair Goldeneye, 50+ Oystercatchers, 40+ Curlews, Green Pecker, Great Spotted Pecker, Sparrowhawk, 4 Brown Hares at Tunstall Reservoir. (Gordon Blackett) Friday 9th March 2018 * Bolam : 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Marsh tit, 1 Willow tit, 5 Skylark, 4 Yellowhammer, 2 Grey Partridge, 2 Woodcock., (Tim Burton) * Croxdale: 1 Jack Snipe, 2 Common snipe (Chris Blakey) - (NB: this is the 99th bird noted this Winter during an informal Survey in VC66 )) * Low Burnhall: 6 Common snipe, Tawny Owl leaving roost (Chris Blakey) Thursday 8th March 2018 * Derwent Res: Barn Owl daylight hunting (George R). * High Coniscliffe : Firecrest still showing well taking insects on the wing. Also Skylark singing, 4 Curlew calling among 40+ Lapwing, 17 Greenfinch, 4 Bullfinch. (Tim Burton) Wed 7th March 2018 * Boldon Flats: x1 Grey Plover (David Miller / Pete Collins) * Wynyard: again no Smew, but 4+ RNParakeets there (Susan Nelles) * Morton Wood: single Mealy Redpoll with x2Goldfinches in Alders (Steve Evans) * Rainton: 1st returning Redshank of the year (Mick Heron) * Fencehouses: x2 Willow Tit singing (Steve Evans) * Rainton: m Peregrine hunting over the town - after flying 1,000+ metres away it returned to tear down & caught a feral pigeon with ease (Steve Evans) * Saltholme: Bittern & D.B.Brent Goose reported today (RSPB) * Sedgeletch x2 Brambling with 10 Chaffinch, x2Dipper - one looking a bit worse for ware with some body feathers matted (burn up nearly 3 feet overnight), colour ringed Coot, etc (SE) Tues 6th March 2018 * Houghton Town: Barn Owl over Newbottle Street this evening (Jack Evans) * Rainton area: Willow Tit singing & starting to excavate (Steve Evans) * Wynyard: no sign of Smew today Mon 5th March 2018 * Burnside: Houghton-le-Spring: x1 Hawfinch, Green Sandpiper, Kingfisher. Dipper singing inside low concrete culvert, never noted in here in 16 years (Steve Evans) * Croxdale (Joe Hughes) 9-12 Hawfinch ''' * New Lambton / Brecon Hill: different Dipper pairs nest building & mating, Treecreeper, Nuthatch & Goldcrest all singing, '''Green Sand flying up valley presumably flooded out (SE) * Hetton Lyons Pk: drake Common Scoter remains (5th site record) (Col Wilson) * Sedgeletch: drake Shoveller on small ice free pool, 12Teal, also GSW, Snipe, Willow Tit, colour ringed Coot, Moorhen nest building(SE) * Greenabella Marsh: x2 Avocets (TBC) * Hurworth Burn Res: 500 Wigeon, 200 Teal, 9 Goosander Willow Tits (Fred Milton) * Houghton Gate: 200Curlew field feeding & roosting at frozen pond when light went. 18Common Snipe, 1Golden Plover, 160Lapwing, 4Shelduck, 14Teal, 100'''Pied Wagtail feeding in muddy sheep feed corner - the wagtails headed off at dusk - 20 NE & 80 NNE (I would have thought they would head to the large Ch-le-St roost. (SE) * Shields Pier: x2 '''Snow Buntings remain (Steve Chinnery) * Rainton Meadows: Adult Mediterranean Gull, single Grey Partridge,3 Cormorant,2 Grey Heron,76 Wigeon,7 Gadwall,11 Oystercatcher,6 Snipe,35 Lapwing,Dabchick,4 Pochard,2 Kestrel,185 Curlew roosted,40 Fieldfare flew south, Little Owl and a single Woodcock flying out to feed at dusk (Mick Heron) * Shields: x2 Med Gulls (Dave Fos) * Whitburn foreshore: sadly several dead seabirds including Puffin, Guillemot & Little Auk (Kevin Duffy) * Wynyard: drake Smew Brian Smith et al Sunday 04 March 2018 * Consett: pr of Barn Owl hunting noon (per Tony Fitches) * Dunston: Rock Pipit (from Birdguides). * Hartlepool Headland: Glaucous Gull juv on 'black beach' between Heugh Lighthouse and West Harbour (from Birdguides). * Hetton Lyons CP: m Common Scoter main lake still (from Birdguides). * High Coniscliffe : Firecrest showed well against snow, Woodcock x1, all thrushes foraging in woods, greenfinch x12, Bullfinch x1. (Tim Burton) * Houghton: 5Jack Snipe. 1 flushed from within canopy of young wet woodland & 4 feeding on a small marsh. They were joined by a Woodcock at dusk, later 2 of the Jack Snipe flew off in opposite directions for no apparent reason. Bullfinch, Chaffinch & Willow Tit all singing. (Steve Evans) * Joe's Pond (Rainton Meadows): singing Willow Tit, 1 Woodcock (Oscar Dewhurst). * River Wear (opposite WWT Washington): juv Kittiwake (David Dinsley). * South Shields: 2 Kittiwake, Guillemot close in to shore plus another dead on beach (Oscar Dewhurst). * Whitburn Coastal Park: Slavonian Grebe drifted S am, Black-throated Diver N, 5 Little Gull offshore (from Birdguides). * Wingate: m 1w Scaup still on fishpond, Woodcock, Water Rail (from Birdguides, Andrew Kinghorn). * Wynyard: m Smew on Wynyard Park Lake viewed from spa car park (from Birdguides). Saturday 03 March 2018 * Blackhall Rocks: juv Glaucous Gull on rocks near main carpark (Robert Robertson). * Brasside/Low Newton: 3 Woodcock, Snipe, 3 Willow Tit, m Goosander, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 22 Bullfinch, 8 Tree Sparrow, 3 Goldeneye, flock of 20+ Blue Tits (Duncan Fraser). * Featherbed Rocks (Seaham): 2 ad Little Gull (Graham Stoker). * Houghton: Peregrines mobbing a Buzzard, several Woodcocks, Snipe & Jack Snipes feeding around a series of springs at dusk. Lots of pairs of Grey Partridge active on the snow after dark. Barn Owl leaving roost & heading straight into hay shed on 3 out of 4 nights. (Steve Evans) * Rainton Meadows: 8 Woodcock, ad m Peregrine, Jack Snipe, Water Rail, 80 Lesser Redpoll, pr Great Spotted Woodpecker, 6 Common Snipe, 78 Wigeon, 6 Willow Tit, 42 Skylark, Little Grebe, 3000+ Woodpigeon (Mick Heron). Also Little Owl flew over A690 at 6.30pm near RM's junction (Norman Urwin). * Ryhope Dene: Jack Snipe, Common Snipe. Also 2 Med Gulls between RD and toll bar, and 1 Little Gull, 1 Kittiwake off toll bar (Tom Middleton). * Seaton Common: Barn Owl hunting in daylight (Oscar Dewhurst) * Seaton Snook: c. 30 Twite, 2 Peregrine on power station, usual waders (Oscar Dewhurst). * South Shields: Glaucous Gull on pier, 3 Snow Buntings on pier, Little Gull at base of pier (from Birdguides). * Tynemouth: Glaucous Gull still on estuary, and ad Little Gull (from Birdguides). * Whitburn Coastal Park: ad Little Gull past (from Birdguides). * Wingate Fishpond: 1w m Scaup (Robert Robertson). Fri 2nd March 2018 * Jack Snipe , Snipe , & Woodcock all photographed at dusk. mLeo singing. 2,500 Wood Pigeon went WNW before dusk. Thursday 1st March 2018 * Durham City area (between there to Brasside Ponds, and then Low Newton): 2 Goldeneye, Goosander, Brambling, 15 Common Snipe, 3 Woodcock (plus lots of evidence of feeding), 10 Tree Sparrow, large flocks of Redwing and Fieldfare (Oscar Dewhurst). * Hetton Lyons: m Common Scoter main lake (Graham Stoker). Wed 28 Feb 2018 L''ots of garden birdwatchers reporting influxes of thrushes today!'' * Roker Park: Water Rail & many Redwing (Pete Collins) * SAFC Pools: x2 Jack Snipe & pair of Goosander (Pete Collins) Tues 27 Feb 2018 * Beast from the East - a few flakes of snow so far... * High Coniscliffe: Firecrest still showing well. (Tim Burton.) * Rooks still attending rookery & building (DPhillips) * Rainton Meadows (heavy snow): 2 Jack Snipe, 26 Common Snipe, 22 Oystercatcher, 2 Water Rail, Peregrine, 104 Fieldfare, Little Egret & 2 Owls species. 62 species overall (KR). * Penshaw area: 2 Jack Snipe (per SteveE) * Hetton Lyons area: 255 Redwing (W) 2 Jack Snipe, 2 Woodcock, adult Med Gull, 2 Goldeneye (Colin Wilson) * Houghton area: Many farmland passerines inc. Skylark, Yellowhammer, Linnet etc sitting out the snow & wind on territories. Lapwing pair defending ice free patch from third bird. 200 Redwing(W). Willow Tits singing when sun came out. Young cock Kestrel catching vole through snow & harrying Snipe while carrying this prey item. Another Kestrel hunting Common Snipe. 2Woodcock up out from hedgerows. x3Jack Snipe, with 2 of them watched feeding mid afternoon. Young Cock Stonechat feeding at over grown spring catching large caterpillars. Pair of Wrens going to roost together often perched side by side touching - culminating in copulation. Male Long-eared Owl singing at dusk as snow settled on his back. (Steve Evans) Mon 26 Feb 2018 * Sun 25 Feb 2018 * Sat 24 Feb 2018 * WWT Washington: 1st Avocet of the year (per Lee Harris) * Whitburn Coastal Obs: Black-throated Diver S (PHi) * Durham City area: Corn Bunting, Yellowhammer, Chaffinch & Skylark all singing this am (Steve Evans) * Seaton Common: Merlin * Seaton Snook: Peregrine, 65 Twite Seaton Snook (Dave Phi) * Greenabella Marsh: 2 Greenshank (George Tuthill) *Deepdale, Barnard Castle: Treecreeper, Marsh Tit, Nuthatch, LT Tit, Goldcrest, GSW, Dipper all in good numbers plus Two Tawnies roosting close together, Buzzard, Heron plus lots of your usuals (Andy Kyle) *Lyons Park: 3 Goosander, Jack Snipe, 3pr Tawny, 1pr Barn Owl, 1pr Little Owl (Colin Wilson) Friday 23 Feb 2018 *Jet Garage West Auckland: Barn Owl flew over road 6.45am (Andy Kyle) *Chilton Moor area: Woodcock (Chris Blakey) Thursday 22 Feb 2018 * Shields: 2ad Iceland Gulls in the evening roost (Dave Fos) 100 LBB 1,200 Herring Gulls & 2 Meds * Lambton: Dipper & Long tailed Tit nest building (SteveE) * Sedgeletch and Houghton Gate: Lapwings nest scraping - 9 Paris on territory. Also 450 Curlew; 200 Curlew landed in autumn sown oil seed to feed in dark 18:15 having arrived from Rainton Meadows (SE) * Blackhall: juv Glaucous Gull, 13GCGrebe, Barn & Long-eared Owl (Colin Wilson). Weds 21 Feb 2018 * Barnard Castle: 2 Ring-necked Parakeets in Yews in Graveyard off Victoria Road (John Cooper) * Darlington R.Tees: Firecrest, 2 Dipper, 2 Buzzards, Green Woodpecker, Barn Owl (Dave Phillips) * Boldon (field behind O'Briens): 2 Little Egrets (Steve Egg). * Penshaw: Greenfinch in butterfly display flight (steveE) Tues 20 Feb 2018 * Dormans Pool: Marsh Harrier (Mike McGrory) * High Coniscliffe: Firecrest still (Dave Phillips) * R. Don Jarrow: 1 Chiffchaff (Jim Shorten) Firecrest photographed recently here (P.Tippa) * River Tees (near Bowesfield Marsh: 2 Scaup (Mike McGrory) * Saltholme hide (RSPB Saltholme: Peregrine (Steve McDonnell) * Whitburn Obs: 4 Whooper Swan N, 1 BT Diver S (P. Hindess) * WWT Washington: female Pintai'''l (1st record for several years) Mon 19 Feb 2018 * Low Barns, W-le-Wear: 16 Goosanders, 6 Goldeneye, 30+ Siskins, Water Rail, Kingfisher, pair Dippers, 2 Roe Deer (Gordon Blackett) Sun 18 Feb 2018 *Streatlam nr Staindrop. Green Woodpecker x 2, GSW x 8, Buzzard x 3, long tailed tit x 30 +, Treecreeper x 6, Nuthatch x 2.(Tim Burton) Sat 17 Feb 2018 * Brasside Ponds: 3 drake Goosanders, 2 Goldeneye, Kingfisher (Matt Livesey) Thurs 15 Feb 2018 * Whitburn: Red Kite (Dave Fos) * Cassop Moor: 250 Golden Plover & 20 Fieldfare (Richard Cowen) * Wheatley Hill: 3 Jack Snipe: (Robbie Robertson) * Low Barns: 47 Siskin & single Redpoll & Willow tit (Dave Phillips) * WWT Washington: drake Ferruginous Duck, '''Goshawk (2nd sighting this week) (David Dinsley) * Hetton Bogs: 3+Water Rail, 2Jack Snipe, Woodcock, pr Buzzards, Chaffinch & Bullfinch singing, Willow Tit, Jay, Treecreeper, Goldcrest, x2Jack Snipe, Kestrel, Dipper (Steve/Jack Evans) * Rainton Meadows: 4Pochard, adult Med Gull, 160+Curlew, Oystercatcher, Shelduck * Chilton Moor: Green Sandpiper, 7Gadwall, 40Mallard (SE JE) Wed 14 Feb 2018 Tues 13 Feb 2018 * Rainton: Barn Owl & Long-eared Owl hunting at dusk. Also Little Egret, 2Water Rail, 2mGoldeneye, 3Pochard, fGoosander, 13Gadwall, 200Curlew, 8Oystercatcher, 46Canada Goose (Mick Heron). * Chilton Moor: Green Sandpiper (MH) Mon 12 Feb 2018 * Chilton Moor: 1 Green Sandpiper & 1Water Rail (M>Heron / C>Wilson) * Darlington: 5,000 Starlings going to roost (Dave Phillips) * Greatham Creek: Greenshank (John. Russell) * Hartlepool: Black redstart at 3pm just thru Gate 3 at PD Ports. Access road is from car wash on roundabout. (G>Megson) * Holme Fleet: imm m Marsh Harrier (multiple obs) * Hurworth Burn: Little Egret & Kingfisher (Colin West) * Mid-Wear Valley: male Barn Owl ringed (T>Gibson) * Roker: Red Kite north-east over Roker (D>Taylor) * Saltholme: GWTeal (Brian>Clasper * Shields: ad Med Gull (Doug>Noble) * Station Town: 1Little Owl (Colin West) * Tilesheds: imm drake Goosander just starting to moult into adult plumage & allowing a close approach Sunday 11 Feb 2018 * Chilton Moor: x1 Green Sand & 185Curlew (MH/CW) * Darlington: GWEgret still along Baydale Beck, north of road (Chris Bell) * High Coniscliffe: Firecrest still present (Chris Bell) * Houghton-le-Spring: 1st Skylark singing (steve evans) * Rainton Meadows: 2Little Egret (Mick.H) adult Med Gull (C>Wilson et al) * Romaldkirk: Birdtrack Report to County Recorder of Great Grey Shrike (11/02) * Washington: Peregrine over A1M this am (Jonathan.F) * Wheatley Hill: Jack Snipe photographed on ground (R>Robertson) Saturday 10 February 2018 * Hartlepool Headland: 1w Glaucous Gull (Darren Archer). * Hetton Lyons: x1 Red Kite (CW) * Lingfield Point, Darlington: murmuration of 4000+ starlings at 5pm (Tim Burton). * Newburn Bridge: Lapland Bunting, Mediterranean Gull (Darren Archer). * Tilesheds Pond: m Mandarin (Andrew Kinghorn). * WWT Washington: m Ferruginous Duck still in White-headed Duck pen this afternoon (from Birdguides). Friday 9 February 2018 *Baydale Beck, Darlington: Great Egret 3.30pm North of road bridge. Also Little Egret (Tim Burton). *Bishop Middleham: female Hawfinch in churchyard *Blackhall Rocks: juv Glaucous Gull still present (Robert Robertson). *Bolam area: 80+ Yellowhammer, 85 Chaffinch, 2 Buzzard, 41 Pink-footed Goose flew W, 60+ Siskin, 2 Grey Partridge, 3 Roe Deer (David Phillips). *South Shields Pier: Glaucous Gull, Shag (Doug Noble). *Tilesheds pond: Goosander (f), Muscovy drake, 3 Moorhen (APamler) *New Road Pond (NZ352621): Kingfisher, Eurasian Sparrowhawk, 20 Goldfinch (APamler) Thursday 8 February 2018 * Bowesfield, R.Tees: pair of Scaup on river (IanF) * Burnhope: 70Golden Plover * Brasside: 100+ Chaffinch & 70 Stock Dove, pair Curlew on territory (SE) * Boldon Flats: 2 Shelduck & Little Egret (Tom Scops) * Chapmans Well: Stonechat, Water Rail, Buzzard (Steve Evans) * Dormans: Marsh Harrier (J.Olley) * Greatham: Spotshank : (J.Olley) * Hurworth Burn: x3Pinkfeet feeding. Siberian Gos still on the loose, catching a Moorhen (Rv Robertson) * (Confidential - Schedule 1): pair of Crossbill NW Durham Plateau * Seaton Snook/Common: Grey Plover, Merlin (David Phillips). * Tilesheds: Mandarin & Goosander (Tom Scops) Wednesday 7 February 2018 * Bishop Middleham: 6 Hawfinch still at churchyard (from Birdguides). * Darlington (Baydale Beck): Great Egret still in Baydale Beck just east of A1(M) (NZ253157) mid-afternoon (from Birdguides). * High Coniscliffe: drake Mandarin (Tim Burton) * Lamesley: 3 Jack Snipe flew towards reedbeds beside treatment works this morning (from Birdguides). * South Shields Pier (gates open again): Glaucous Gull (Doug Noble). * Tilesheds: drake Mandarin (Melanie Sterling) * Washington: Raven flew W at 12.25 (Lee Harris). * WWT: 35 Lesser Redpoll - best flock for 2 winters (D.Dinsley) Tuesday 6 February 2018 * Bishops Fen (the land E of Castle Lake): 2500 Lapwing, 600 Golden Plover, 450 Curlew, 150 Teal, 6 Grey Heron, 2 Buzzard (John Olley). * Castle Lake: 14 Oystercatcher, 200 Curlew, 500 Lapwing, 32 Redshank, 700 Wigeon, 450 Teal, 16 Shelduck, 20 Shoveler (John Olley). * Forge Lane pond: 100 Lapwing (16:45h) * Hurworth Burn Res (from hide): Kingfisher, Water Rail, Merlin (John Olley). * South Shields Pier: Glaucous Gull still present (Doug Noble). * Stanley Moss (Tow Law area): 4 f Black Grouse (Sacha Elliot). * Whitburn Coastal Park: juv Glaucous Gull flew S (from Birdguides). Monday 5 February 2018 * Bowesfield: x2 Scaup remain on the R.Tees (Chris Sharp) * Boldon flats: Little Egret (Doug Noble). * Chartershaugh, Lower Wear Valley: (Colin Wilson) * Cold Knuckles: 3 Jack Snipe (Richard Cowen). * Dorman's Pool: Marsh Harrier, 3 Black-tailed Godwit, 26 Pintail (Brian Clasper). * Langdon Beck: 40 Black Grouse, 25m15f (Peter Garbutt) * Low Newton Junction Nature Reserve: Hawfinch reported yday at NW end (from Birdguides). * Rainton Meadows: Barnacle Goose,pr G C Grebe,Shelduck,9 Gadwall,2 drk Goldeneye,pr Shoveler,123 Curlew,Buzzard,109 Lapwing,5 OIk,4 Cormorant,2 Jay,104 Greylag etc (Mick Heron) * Saltholme RSPB: 2 Long-eared Owl, Pink-footed Goose (Brian Clasper). * Salterns, Greatham Creek: Spotshank & Blackwit (Eric Paylor) * Tileshed Pond, Boldon: Mandarin (Doug Noble). Sunday 4 February 2018 * The Bird Clubs County Wide Willow Tit survey now underway. Wide ranging reports from Stanley, Houghton, Kelloe, Hetton, Trimdon, with garden sightings from Leamside, Whitburn, Brussleton & East Hedleyhope. https://www.durhambirdclub.org/willow-tit * Bishope Middleham: 5+Hawfinch (multiple observers) * Blackhall Rocks: Glaucous Gull on shore south of main car park mid-morning (from Birdguides). * Boldron, B.Castle: GSW drumming (A.Kyle) * Castle Lake: Ruff (John Olley) * Chilton Moor: x2Green Sandpiper * High Coniscliffe: Firecrest still in woods by river and showing well (D.Phillips et al) * Low Coniscliffe: Great Egret still on Baydale Beck upstream of B6279 late afternoon (c.NZ261153) (from Birdguides). * Rainton Meadows: Good day for gulls, with adult Med Gull, Lesser black Backed & a pristine adult Yellow legged Gull which arrived late morning with 400 large gulls during heavy rain. Also present 4Pinkies, 1Barnacle Goose, GCGrebe pair displaying, 3Goldeneye, 100Curlew, 120Lapwing, Shelduck drake, 3 Oystercatcher, etc * Shields Pier: Glaucous Gull again present (Doug Noble) * Tilesheds: drake Mandarin & Kingfisher (George Tuthill) * West Pastures: x2Jack Snipe (Pete Collins) * Whitburn: a garden Willow Tit passing through, approx. 6th record (Dave Fos) Saturday 3 February 2018 * Bishop Middleham: 4+Hawfinch (Eric Morson) * Blackhall Rocks: Glaucous Gull (Alan Jones) * Dormans Marsh: Marsh Harrier (Phil Sharp) * Darlington, Baydale Beck: GWEgret, Little Egret & 2 Kingfisher (Dave Phillips, Chris Bell et al) * Darlington, High Coniscliffe: Firecrest (Andrew Kinghorn, Kevin Stead et al) * Haswell: flock of 300 Linnets Low Haswell (Robert Chicken) * Hetton Lyons: 5Whooper Swan west, 3Goldeneye, 3Woodcock, 2Jack Snipe, 4Willow Tit * Houghton area: LBBGull, Oystercatcher, Green Sandpiper, 5Willow Tit, male Leo singing & displaying (Steve Evans) * Portrack Marsh: x2 Jack Snipe (George Randall) * Shibdon Pond: x1LBBGull - 1st bird back on 1/2 (Alan Mould) * Tilesheds Pond: drake Mandarin & Goosander (Pete Collins) * Whitburn Obs: LBBGull north - 1st of year (Mark Newsome et al) * Whitburn: x45 Pink footed Goose north (Dave Foster) * Willington: x1 Willow Tit (Steve Evans) Friday 2 February 2018 * Bishop Middleham: 5 or more Hawfinch in churchyard (M.Leakey) * Boldon Colliery: White front Goose on pasture at New Road, opposite Boldon School (Pete Collins) * Boldon Flats: 2 Little Egrets mid afternoon. (Pete Collins) * Brasside Pond: a "small" Canada Goose photographed (Matt Livesey) * Castle Lake: x2 Ruff and an influx of 18 Shelduck & 13 Oystercatcher (M.Leakey) * Cowpen Marsh: Short-eared Owl & Barn Owl hunting later afternoon (Graeme Joynt) * Dormans Marsh: Marsh Harrier, x4 Blackwits, pr Stonechat (Ian Forrest) * Durham City: x4 Long-eared Owls left a roost at 17:12pm (Steve Evans) * Hetton House Wood: x2 Hawfinch this morning near the cemetary, close by 3+Water Rail & 3Willow Tits at Hetton Bogs (Colin Wilson) * Haverton Hill: Glaucous Gull again present (George Randall) * Rainton Meadows: Med Gull, Barnacle Goose & the first returning Oysterctchers (Mick Heron) Thursday 1 February 2018 * Bishop Middleham: 4+ Hawfinch around Churchyard (Christopher Blakey). * Blackhall Rocks: imm Glaucous Gull & 1 Black throated Diver remaining (Colin Wilson). * Boldon Colliery: imm Glaucous Gull on pastures north of school (Adam Williams) * Hartlepool: 2nd winter Iceland Gull on Windermere Road (James Robson) * High Coniscliffe: Firecrest again, loosely associating with LTTit flock, also recent GWEgret (Dave Phillips). * A167 Newton Aycliffe/Darlington exit : Barn Owl hunting 21.30 (Lee Harris). * Seaton Snook: x7 Snow Bunting (Ian Forest) * Shields Pier: x1 Glaucous Gull (Doug Noble) * Tudhoe Mill: 30 Siskins (Joe Hughes). * West Pastures: Adult Med Gull (Mark Veater)